


Más que un capitán para él

by smileinlove



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6373375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileinlove/pseuds/smileinlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock juega al fútbol como podría jugar a las canicas. Nada bueno había en ello, hasta que lo hubo.<br/>Johnlock. Teen!lock. Foro I am sherlocked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Más que un capitán para él

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la adaptación de la BBC no me pertenecen.  
> El prompt es de I-Am-Momo, aunque por alguna razón -que nadie sabe- el Mystrade se transformó en Johnlock.

Como cada martes y jueves, Sherlock jugaba al rugby, muy a su pesar.

El deporte, como tantas otras cosas, le importaba menos que nada pero... tenía que aprobar todas las asignaturas para poder terminar el instituto algún día y quizás, si su deseo era favorable, que en ese momento no lo era, ir a la universidad.  _Clases más grandes, qué gran cosa_ , pensaba cada vez que alguien sacaba el tema.

Y ahí estaba otra vez, después de un partido perdido, en las duchas del gimnasio.

Aprendiz y sufridor desde hacía ya más de lo soportable de la burla de sus "compañeros", aguantando que le quitaran la ropa mientras él se duchaba y teniendo que esperar a que todos se aburrieran y se fueran para poder volver a casa desnudo por las calles, llevaba ya una ropa de repuesto que dejaba en su mochila, la cual, no separaba de él.

Pero ese día, atento a un experimento nuevo, olvidó echarla, y allí estaba de nuevo, con una mano tapando su sexo, aguantando la sarta de tonterías tan vacías como las huecas cabezas de quienes las decían.

—Vamos, Holmes, sal y da la cara —gritaba Anderson acompañado de su camarilla.

—Piérdete, Anderson. Un día trabajarás para mí —respondió el aprendiz de detective.

El muy cobarde no era capaz de enfrentarse solo. Pero Sherlock no tenía nada que temer y sí nociones de boxeo que no dudaría en llevar a la práctica si era necesario. Pero, de momento, no era para tanto.

—Somos cinco contra uno, no podrás con nosotros —seguía gritando con chulería sin acercarse.

—Entonces venid y arreglemos las cosas de una vez —contestó Sherlock apoyado en la pared sin perder la calma. La costumbre.

Fue en ese momento en el que el capitán del equipo, que se había quedado practicando después del partido, hizo su aparición.

—Dejadle en paz —sentenció solemne sin elevar la voz más de lo necesario.

—¿Qué quieres, Watson? ¿Vienes a defender a tu novio? —se carcajeó Anderson. Pero la risa le duró poco.

—No querrás que comente tu "problemilla", ¿verdad, Sylvia? —amenazó el futuro estudiante de medicina. Anderson palideció.

—No serás capaz.

—Puedes tentarme y perder —chasqueó la lengua— o perderte de nuestra vista con tu pandilla de miserables.

Anderson puso cara de odio y, con un movimiento de cabeza, se llevó a sus matones con él, pasando por el lado de John sin atreverse a chistarle.

Cuando los "cinco magníficos" hubieron abandonado las duchas, John se acercó a comprobar el estado de Sherlock.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó con una sonrisa. Sherlock no se atrevía a mirarle a la cara, avergonzado por la situación.

John se quitó la sudadera, que le quedaba grande, y se la ofreció mirando para otro lado para incomodarle un poco menos.

—Toma —Sherlock la tomó y se la puso, muerto de frío como estaba. —No está tu ropa.

—No suele estar, no te preocupes. Gracias —contestó Sherlock tirando de la sudadera para tapar más.

John volvió a mirarle, ahora más tranquilo al ver que el chico no había sufrido daño.

—Te queda muy bien —le dijo acercándose y tomándole de esa sudadera que le quedaba tan ancha.

—Calla y bésame —espetó Sherlock. Y obediente, John besó a su maravilloso novio.


End file.
